


not the food

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism Puns, Drabble, Episode: s01e08 Fromage, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Hannibal enjoys his puns.
Kudos: 14
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	not the food

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** poison
> 
> enjoy!

"I planned to kill you," Hannibal tells Tobias, looking at him.

He immediately looks down at his food.

He clicks his tongue. "I didn't poison you, Tobias, I wouldn't do that to the food."

Tobias raises a brow, tilts his head. 

The double meaning didn't get lost on him. That's good, all in all. He loves making puns like that, almost waiting for someone to pick up on them. They never do, though.

There's a knock at the door, and Hannibal goes to get it, knowing Tobias will be gone. Whoever it is, at least he's prepared dessert for two.


End file.
